Branco
by Mokona Kuramae
Summary: Por que a Tenten usa branco no Shippuden? Primeira fic...Reviews, por favor!


**Notas:**

-Blá, blá -É o pensamento da Tenten.

**-Blá, blá**- Falas.

Obs.: Tenten POV

_**O anime/mangá Naruto não me pertence,pertence ao Kishimoto sensei b**_

Branco

Todos os dias o Neji aparecia só com roupas brancas,até nos dias de descanso que não tinhamos missões,e nosso time combinava para se encontrar. Claro que apesar de eu usar na maioria das vezes rosa...Eu também uso outras cores!

Branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco,branco! GRRR! Por que usar tanto branco?O que branco tem de tão especial para que ele sempre use a mesma cor?

Tá, admito que eu não era muito ligada a moda, corpo perfeito, cabelos perfeitos, maquiagem, e que não manjava de roupa também, mas...Uma hora cansa, todo dia você ver o cara com roupa branca.Tá, os olhos dele são brancos,mas branco combina com outras cores!

Não que ele ficasse ruim de branco, não, longe disso, mas é que talvez ele ficasse melhor com outras roupas.Tipo azul, preto, vermelho! Sei lá mais que cores, mas que variasse! Minha mãe tem até uma tabela de cores que eu poderia emprestar pra ele só pra ele mudar a cor dessas roupas!

Admito que fiquei irritada por uma coisa insignificante, mas...O que posso fazer se as pessoas com quem convivo sempre usam as mesmas cores? Gai-sensei só verde, o Lee só verde, e o Neji só branco, que irritante! Se o Shikamaru diz que as mulheres são problemáticas, digo o mesmo dos homens! Eles não estilo próprio, não?

Eu só não fico me encucando com o Gai-sensei e o Lee porque eu já perdi as esperanças com as feras verdes de Konoha...Se são as feras verdes, acho que não vão mudar as cores ,né? Se bem que nem de roupa eles mudam. E o Lee só usa aquela roupa por causa do Gai sensei, e quem sou eu para mudar o estilo de roupa dele?

Como sou amiga da Hinata, talvez ela me explicasse, mas ela dizia que também não sabia, mas achava que fosse por causa de ser mais fácil de achar a sujeira...Pô, mas coitada das mulheres que limpam a roupa dele! Mancha de sangue é duro de tirar, ainda por cima de roupa branca. Se bem que a família dele era rica e talvez pudesse ficar jogando fora a roupa ao invés de ficar tentando tirar a mancha.

Que raiva de família riquinha! Mas fazer o que, né?A gente não nasce onde quer...Mas onde eu estava?Ah, sim. Filosofando comigo mesma, por que o Neji usa só roupa BRANCA? Por que eu filosofo uma coisa tão imbecil?Ah, é porque eu sou uma imbecil também.

Acho que já estou pensando muito pra uma simples reunião do time para melhorar o relacionamento da juventude. Por que será que o Gai-sensei faz umas reuniões tão idiotas? E por que será que o Lee o acompanha desse jeito tão fanático? O Lee é tão mais bonito do que o Gai-sensei, por que ele não cria o seu próprio estilo?

É impressão minha ou eu tô pensando demais? Melhor puxar assunto, só que o Gai-sensei está falando sobre competir quem dá mais voltas em Konoha! Acho que só vai dar para puxar conversa com a tal de assombração que só sabe usar branco,ai, ai...

Até que a Tenten pára de olhar para o nada e se vira pro Neji que estava ao seu lado:

**-Neji.**

**-Un?**

Putz, eu não tenho nenhum assunto! A única coisa que eu já conversei com o Neji foi sobre quando iriam ser os treinos matinais, será que eu não tenho nenhum assunto? Ah, é tão mais fácil com o Lee, ele é tão mais animado que o Neji, me sinto falando com um cubo de gelo, ou até neve, de tão frio que ele é comigo.

-**Tenten**.

Pelo menos ele deveria me agradecer, né? Todo dia eu vou até o campo de treinamento para treinar, e levar sermões sobre o quanto eu estou fraca, pô! Pelo menos eu já sou chuunin! Tá, admito que eu não treino muito ninjutsus, mas eu sei mexer muito bem com instrumentos de corte!

-**Tenten.**

E naquele dia que eu trouxe um lanche que eu mesma fiz? O Lee e o Gai sensei me elogiaram! Mas ele não! Depois de comerem, todos me agradeceram, menos o Neji! Ah, como ele é um cara ingrato. Eu sei cozinhar, já sou uma chuunin. Conclusão: eu não sou fraca, é ele que é forte demais!

-**Tenten.**

Nossa, me lembrei que eu queria comprar algumas katanas, e daquelas que tem um modelo especial da guarda da espada,ah! E com bainha de ferro! Ah, e aquela kunai? É tão bonita! Ela tinha um estilo diferente de design! Ah, eu também queria uma shuriken de cinco pontas.

-**Tenten.**

-**Un? Oi?**

-**Você está bem? Você havia me chamado depois ficou quieta. Quer me perguntar alguma coisa?**

Opa, eu aqui pensando, devo ter deixado o Neji por um bom tempo no vácuo. Eu tenho o péssimo costume de começar a pensar numa coisa depois ir ligando e nem ver o tempo passar.

-**Tenten?**

**-Opa! Mals!**

**-Então, tem alguma coisa que você queira perguntar pra mim?**

Nossa, o Neji tá atencioso? Que estranho...Não! Não! Concentre-se! Senão vai deixar o Neij no vácuo de novo!

-**Bem...**

Por que eu comecei a pensar mesmo? Acho que foi por causa de alguma coisa do Neji...Foi...Foi por causa da roupa dele!

-**Neji, por que você só usa branco?**

**-...Eu gosto.**

Desgraçado que só sabe me dar respostas diretas! Que frio! Que frio! Sinto até que quando converso com ele, passa um vento gelado...Grrrr! Que raiva!

-**Por que você não usa branco, Tenten? Acho que você ficaria bonitinha.** - Disse virando o rosto pro lado.

Não sei se foi impressão mas acho que ele ficou vermelho...Ai, o Neji vermelho, o mundo vai acabar! Mas ele deve ficar muito bonitinho...Mas além de tudo! O mundo vai explodir! O NEJI ME CHAMOU DE BONITINHA!

-**Vou pensar no seu caso.** -Digo virando o rosto pro lado.

Que droga fiquei vermelha, vou tentar virar o rosto pra esconder o rubor. Espero que ele não tenha visto, mas não tenho muitas esperanças, estou conversando com um Hyuuga! Mas acho que vou começar a usar branco sim,afinal talvez eu fique bonitinha...

Fim.

Resolvi fazer essa fic porque eu tava pensando em como a Tenten fica melhor de rosa u.ú'' e por que ela mudou no shippuuden? Daí veio essa idéia loka. xp

Se gostaram, por favor comentem, e se não gostaram, comentem para ver no que eu posso melhorar! Façam essa ficwriter novata feliz! Se bem que é a Tenten que narra...Então façam a Tenten feliz. \XD/

Ps.: Sumário escrito pela beta porque a autora teve preguiça de fazer. D


End file.
